1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to computer security.
2. Description of Related Art
Inexpensive broadband routers are a popular way for people to create an internal, and sometimes wireless, network in their homes. Unfortunately, by visiting a malicious web page, a person can inadvertently open up the router for a malicious attack. One type of malicious attack mountable against the client side router is termed a drive-by pharming attack, which can result in denial of service, infection with malicious code, or identity theft, as well as other malicious consequences.